


Stars

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, blacklight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Jaal and Ryder aren't sure if they want to be out at the bar or not!
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Ryder
Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668511
Kudos: 17





	Stars

**Day 20: Stars**

_ “Toh di honn kolash, Ryder.”  _ Jaal nuzzled into Ryder’s hair, which was dyed a brilliant purple atop the much darker brown color her hair naturally was. They were intrigued by how she had suddenly acquired honvfira after the  _ Vortex _ changed the lighting.

_ “Kes di joh, Jaal - di kabas!” _ Ryder gestured toward the ceiling with her cup, then took a long drink. Several of the glowing bulbs were black, but still gave off light. 

_ “Toh di honn tev,”  _ she added, tapping the glowing, white belt that cinched their shirt close against their waist. The two of them were currently tucked into the corner of a booth, Ryder snuggled comfortably against their side on a rare night off. 

_ “Neranj...” _ Jaal pressed their lips against Ryder’s temple, then murmured in her ear. _ “Jaadi tove ha sjinehn gosavar aali, dibellen.”  _ They traced a slow path down her jaw and neck, enjoying the warmth of her skin.

Ryder smiled slowly, tilting her head back to finish the last of her drink.  _ “Ille rivo tabanj neranj jove, nini…” _

_ “Woynini set viiali jogara uni honnit,”  _ Jaal’s voice deepened, rumbling enticingly. 

_ “Jogara ava’vy dynnlyn ddy neranj, tev wamale uni, jafarl?”  _ Ryder turned into Jaals’ embrace, letting her hand slide up Jaal’s thigh under the table.

_ “Neranj tev haavolj, BIN! _ ” Jaal exclaimed, and Ryder caught their words in a heady kiss. She hummed a warm chuckle, tapping her omni-tool to pay their tab as they left the Vortex for a more star-studded… and intimate… place to end their night.

******TRANSLATED******

_ “You are glowing purple, Ryder.”  _ Jaal nuzzled into Ryder’s hair, which was dyed a brilliant purple atop the much darker brown color her hair naturally was. They were intrigued by how she had suddenly acquired honvfira after the  _ Vortex _ changed the lighting.

_ “I’m not doing it - it’s those!” _ Ryder gestured toward the ceiling with her cup, then took a long drink. Several of the glowing bulbs were black, but still gave off light. 

_ “You’re glowing too,”  _ she added, tapping the glowing, white belt that cinched their shirt close against their waist. The two of them were currently tucked into the corner of a booth, Ryder snuggled comfortably against their side on a rare night off. 

_ “Stars...” _ Jaal pressed their lips against Ryder’s temple, then murmured in her ear. _ “Your beauty is even harder to resist now, my darling one.”  _ They traced a slow path down her jaw and neck, enjoying the warmth of her skin.

Ryder smiled slowly, tilting her head back to finish the last of her drink.  _ “You enjoy these stars of mine, I think…” _

_ “Reminds me of another time we glowed together,”  _ Jaal’s voice deepened, rumbling enticingly. 

_ “Shall we go beneath the stars and spill together, my strong one?”  _ Ryder turned into Jaals’ embrace, letting her hand slide up Jaal’s thigh under the table.

_ “Stars and skies, YES! _ ” Jaal exclaimed, and Ryder caught their words in a heady kiss. She hummed a warm chuckle, tapping her omni-tool to pay their tab as they left the Vortex for a more star-studded… and intimate… place to end their night.

\--------------------

_**Enjoyed the Shelesh language? Check out my[Angaran Expansion Project](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458790) for more. ** _


End file.
